


Make You Feel My Love

by flowercrownmikey



Series: Song Based Fanfictions [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Adele - Freeform, Cuddly Harry, Fluff, Interview, Larry asf, M/M, Sad Louis, Singing, Song Lyrics, Songfic, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownmikey/pseuds/flowercrownmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is usually the one who's always comforting Harry, but when Louis finally snaps under all the pressure, Harry decides to do the only thing he knows how to: sing. Harry sings a song whilst comforting his usually dominant boyfriend because sometimes the world just gets too much. </p><p>Or: fluff. So much larry fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Song By: Adele

"So there have been some rumors we need to address." The interviewer stated and Louis almost began to crumble on the inside. Not this. Anything but this. Didn't management tell them not to bring this up? Surely they would've; they manage to tell them not to bring anything else up.

"Have there?" Liam asked with his typical 'this definitely should not have been brought up' face. Louis really hated Modest at that point because they obviously allowed the interviewers to ask about the recent rumors.

"Louis," The cameras moved onto him and off of the other boys. Immediately Harry's concerned eyes locked onto his profile, Louis could just feel when Harry was looking at him. "Anonymous sources claiming that you're cheating on your long-term girlfriend. _Reliable_ sources. Do you have any comments on that?" How could he possibly answer that?

Maybe the old 'how could I cheat on someone I'm not technically with?'

Modest would probably wring his neck.

"The clue is in the name really innit?" Louis stayed calm, trying to joke with the interviewer to make it seem like he wasn't about to have a panic attack. This happened every time they brought up Eleanor. "Rumors." Louis decided not to elaborate but the interviewer didn't seem to let anything past her.

"What about the proposal rumor?" This one was new. What proposal?

"You're answering your own question, love." Louis answered even though his heart was beating so fast that he was sure she could see right through his calm facade. Louis wanted to throw up. Who had started proposal rumors? Management, maybe, but they would've had to tell him first, warn him, surely.

"What about-" Harry cleared his throat loudly, directing all of the attention back onto his smiling dimpled face and cutting off whichever invasive question the interviewer was going to ask Louis next. Thank god for the best boyfriend in the world, Louis thought to himself, trying to get his breathing back to its original pace.

"You can't really believe anything you hear these days, just yesterday, Liam and I saw on twitter..." Harry had been media-trained well, he and Liam were the 'diverters' if things got out of hand so it was no surprise when they started making some shit up just to get the attention onto themselves

*

Louis walked into his shared flat with Harry, wiping his eyes and sliding down the wall next to the door so he could just curl up and pretend that the whole day had never happened. From the early morning interview, to the public appearance with his fake girlfriend, to the next interview and then seeing the cherry on top of the cake; news reports about his proposal. Yes, management had failed to mention that they have tipped off some reporters with fake information and now the world thought that Louis was going to ask his girlfriend to become his wife any day now.

"Lou?" Harry looked down at his boyfriend, curled up and looking so small compared to his usual dominant presence. Harry slid his shoes off and closed the door behind himself, getting down on his knees and leaning his head on his boyfriends shoulder.

The quiet sobs that could be heard made him want to curl up and cry himself.

Instead he placed his lanky arms around Louis, pulling him into his own body and stumbling over to the couch in the middle of the room. Harry definitely wasn't used to this but Louis needed his comfort right now. Harry sat down, pulling Louis with him and onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around him, silently rocking him and wondering what he could do to make this okay. Harry wasn't good at much, he only really had singing going for him, so he decided to do just that.

_"When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case, I could offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love."_

Louis' breath caught in his throat at Harry's timid voice singing an Adele song to him. It was different, Harry's voice was deep and quite raspy but it seemed to work actually quite well. Louis snuggled into Harry more; this was different to their usual couple dynamic but it worked. Harry kissed Louis' forehead before starting the next verse.

_"When the evening shadows and the stars appear, and there is no one there to dry your tears, I could hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love."_

Harry wiped under Louis' eyes with his thumbs as he sang, wiping away all the tears that had already fallen and preparing to catch the new ones.

_"I know you haven't made your mind up yet, but I will never do you wrong. I've known it from the moment that we met, no doubt in my mind where you belong."_

Louis had definitely made his mind up, a long time a go. Maybe not from the very moment that they met, Harry was... well, weird to put it bluntly. They'd still kissed though, back then. It was a battle of the bands, Harry's band had won and Louis' had come third. They had an after party and Louis was drunk out of his mind and a curly headed boy wouldn't leave him alone; kept telling him unfunny jokes and cheekily trying, and failing, to flirt with the older boy. Back then, Louis had kissed the younger boy just to shut him up.

X Factor though, was a whole new story.

_"I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue, and I'd go crawling down the avenue, no there's nothing that I wouldn't do, to make you feel my love."_

Harry started to play with Louis' hair as he reminisced. Louis remembered the day like it was only yesterday and not actually a few years back. He was in a good mood that day, met some nice people and all that, finally getting somewhere with a career and whatnot. It was in a bathroom, of all places, that he recognized the young boy. Curls all over the place, less awkward and definitely still just as charming.

"Hi, stranger." Louis teased him. Harry peeing was something he didn't even think about, so when the lad turned around- dick in hand- he let out the girliest squeal and Harry just chuckled, shrugging his shoulders with a teasing grin on his face, dimples and all.

"Oops."

_"The storms are raging on the rolling sea, and on the highway of regret, the winds of change are blowing wild and free, you ain't seen nothing like me yet."_

Louis' tears had finally stopped but Harry continued to sing the song beautifully, staring at Louis all the way through. Louis loved when Harry sang directly to him, on stage it couldn't happen anymore but even when the lad sings around the house, Louis likes to make sure he has Harry's full attention so the words are always directed at him.

The thing is, Louis and Harry just work as a couple. They always did, was the problem. Anything that happened couldn't tear them apart, they were a couple whose bond was so strong that not even Louis' fake love-life could break them. There were arguments, sure, but every couple has those.

_"I could make you happy, make your dreams come true; nothing that I wouldn't do; go to the ends of the earth for you, to make you feel my love. To make you feel my love."_

"Thank you baby. Beautiful." Louis told Harry, leaning up to kiss him lightly. Harry blushed and the thought alone made Louis smile, four years together and he could still made the young lad blush. Looking up at Harry's fondness, Louis made a rash in-the-moment decision. "Maybe one of the rumors was true."

"What?" Harry asked him with a frown. Louis crawled out of Harry's lap and knelt onto the floor in front of the sofa, keeping one knee pressed to the floor and one knee up. He was actually doing this.

"The rumor, Harold." Louis said as if it was obvious. "Maybe the papers got one right for a change."

"I don't..."

"Harry Edward Styles, will you marry me?"

As if Harry's kiss wasn't enough to answer the question, he even managed to gasp out a 'yes' before they were both leading each other to their bedroom.


End file.
